


racing through my heart

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, POV Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Racing, Street Racing, Street Racing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Fast cars and even faster romance, danger lurks around every corner. They both understood the risks but couldn't keep away from the streets anymore than they could keep away from each other.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 17





	racing through my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clickTK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickTK/gifts).



Ichigo left at nine like usual but it was almost midnight. Any decent television was done for the night and shitty television ads were running. 

Dinner’s cooked and cold, waiting on the counter with cling film on top.

Odin, Artemis, and Annalise were all scattered around the house in their favorite spots. Odin was by the genkan, asleep on the floor while Artemis lay in the hall outside the bedroom and Annalise was on the bed within, nestled in Ichigo’s pillows. 

Grimmjow’s busy mopping the hardwood of the living room, trying to distract himself from his worry and anxiety. He went over the same spot again, unmoving while his thoughts raced.

 _Is he okay?_ _  
_

_Is he safe?_

_When will he come home?_

_How much longer?_

_Please be alive…_

Worry kept a steady knot of tension in his stomach, eyes darting from the mop to the door and back. He didn’t dare turn on the radio to fill the silence, listening as Odin barked in his sleep. 

Small yips and growls came from the front door, Odin’s legs twitching a mile a minute as he dreamt of chasing something. Grimmjow only shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he returned to his task, finally moving on from his spot.

When the mopping was done, he moved onto dusting everything in the living room, cleaning the butsudan and preparing a new offering for the blessing that day. The smiling image of Masaki Kurosaki didn’t do anything to ease any of his fear however as he worked. 

Moving on, Grimmjow started washing the dirty dishes in the sink. Every single one was scrubbed spotless, perfectly clean and looking brand new. 

Then the bathroom, where he scrubbed along the floor and around the toilet, wiped the sink down, made sure to even go as far as disinfecting their toothbrushes. 

He walked the dogs after, light jog tiring all three enough that Grimmjow actually sat down on the couch when he returned, both animals on either side of him. Grimmjow set his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, hands folded before his mouth as he stared at the blank television. 

“It’ll be okay,” He murmured, more to himself than anything. Artemis rested her head on Grimmjow’s thigh in a comforting gesture, cold nose bumping into his elbow. The human leaned back and buried a hand in warm fur, unwilling to rest until his love returned. 

Odin huffed a sigh, laying himself half across Grimmjow’s lap before his head jerked up right. “Odin, what?”

The locks clicked, one after the other and then the door opened. “I’m home…”

Grimmjow jumped like there was a fire under his ass, three long strides to the door bringing him before Ichigo who he wrapped into a tight embrace and spun.

Laughter rang out from Ichigo, loud and joyous as he watched the room whirl around them. Their hearts were so much lighter in that moment, Ichigo resting his forehead against Grimmjow’s when they finally slowed to a stop. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” He croaked, his voice barely heard over the happy whining of their two dogs. Annalise had joined them finally, mewling a storm from the kotatsu not even five feet away. “Dinner’s ready if you’re hungry…”

“Always am. Let’s go eat, Grimm,” Ichigo kissed his nose, smiling as he was carried into the small kitchen to eat at the counter. 

It was two thirty-six in the morning that day as they ate dinner together, neither saying anything. They didn’t speak while washing the dishes, sneaking glances at the other out of the corner of their eyes while working. They didn’t speak while settling under the blanket of the kotatsu to watch poorly dubbed cartoons, Annalise already hidden underneath and basking in the warmth of the heater.

Ichigo kept close to Grimmjow, letting the taller lean against him while he combed his fingers through blue hair. “I love you, so much.”

All he got in response was a sleepy rumble, the universal signal between them to go to bed. Ichigo shut the kotatsu off and managed to nudge Grimmjow awake, carefully guiding him to the bedroom and helping him strip out of his day clothes.

Settled under the covers and finally home, Ichigo was able to relax and breathe a sigh of relief. Another race won, another night that he was alive to see tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> thatweebotaku has big brain omg, you have no idea how much this AU thrills me ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Big brain and I just-- HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.
> 
> UPDATED WITH OFFICIAL BABY NAMES CAUSE I AM A POTATO


End file.
